relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
The Known World
The Known World consists of three great continents whose enduring legacy continues to be defined by the lives and works of the Nine Aiko. The nature of the Aiko is disputed across the Known World. However, it is agreed upon by all that their influence is unmistakable. The Aiko The AIko were a group of planeswalkers dedicated to forming as many independent planes as they possibly could in their lifetimes, which spanned thousands of Standard Years. *Aiko Rider *Aiko Gohan *Aiko Saleman *Aiko Necromancer *Aikos Ghyst and Gevanin *Aiko Ice *Aiko Verne *Aiko King *Aiko Black *Aiko Hael: conquered the Nordlyn people and showed them how to use magic, which became the basis of a great society. The people factionalized and were continuously at war, until Byonr united them and gave the present Great Law. Inhabitants *Imperials *Noyr *Nordlyn *Ronyn *Haradians *Riders *Dragons *Gohanians *Vernians *Pirates Writings of Thyodr Normyn The travel notes, extensive encyclopaedic essays, and handwritten records of Cairnite explorer Thyodr Normyn form the basis of scholarship for the Known World. Here is his principle work, The Summary of Peoples of the Known World, ''reproduced in full: "In my third year of formal schooling in the academies of Hælvarn, I endeavoured to write something of the geography and history of the Known World. Therefore, having completed my studies in the fourth year, I set off on a schooner to sail from the Northern Continent to the Mainland and come back around again in a great circle. "I come from the Cairn, which is on the Northern Continent between Chârn's Bay and the Ronyn Sea. The Cairn is a fine country known for it's many types of fish and the particularly leisurely lifestlye followed by the majority of it's inhabitants. The land posesses but one great city, Hælvarn, which lies South of the mountains of Byon and was the city founded by the Aiko which brought forth the inhabitants of the Northern Continent. Above the Cairn is the land of Byon, which is populated mostly by rugged mountain peoples of the Nordlyn and above that is Langadalr, which has a reputation of producing viciously dedicated warriors whose reputation is world renowned. "Of particular note is the Hall of Byonr, who was the great and legendary king who unified the Nordlyn people and estabished the Great Law, which is the basis of all life for Nordlyn people. West of Byon and divided from the Eastern half of the continent is Hjaltland, whose three great cities Lysa, Tilvale and Byrn are nearly continuously at war with one another. The hall itself, sadly, lies now in ruins, as it has been for some generations. Running through Hjaltland is the Dragon's Spine, the legendary domain of the Nordlyn Dragons before they were driven from the Northern Continent centuries ago. "As for my country, the Cairn, we are descended from Chârn, who rencounced greater society in favor of a pacific life. "I first sailed across that channel of water in the Ronyn Sea which divides the Northern Continent from the Mainland and came into the City of Light, where I found myself welcomed as something of an oddity. Having never left the Northern Continent before, I discovered that it was exceedingly rare for a Nordlyn to appear on the Mainland. Nevertheless, I was a welcome guess as soon as I announced my intention to learn as much about them as I could. "The City of Light is so called for it's bright appearance, having many great towers built of a sheer white material which casts light from the sun during the day and forms a bright beacon at night for the many navigators in Saleman's Sea. As I would learn later, the uppermost spire of the City can be seen reflecting sunlight at high noon all the way from Imperial City. "After perusing their libraries for six standard weeks, I docked my boat, ''Northern Pearl, and proceeded overland to the Northern Temple, which venerates a variety of ancestral Gods. All of this was in the Empire of Sálemän, perhaps the most famous of the Aiko. From what I have learned, Sálemän was posessed of a certain type of wisdom which impelled him to form a great city which has since become Imperial City, the capital of the Empire. He began in the East after uniting the Ronyn, a type of warrior-priest, under his command. Together, they scoured the White Plains and conquered every village they came to with little blood spilled. Sálemän was, by and large, welcomed as a miracle worker and it was he that introduced the Gods to the people. A number of the Ronyn were instructed to construct two great temples, one in the North and one in the South, which together were to form the core of the devotion of the people to the Gods. "During Sálemän's time, his brother Aiko Morte had been conducting conquests of his own and ruled all the land from the Northern Peninsula of the Mainland all the way past the Steel Mountains into that valley west of the Inland Sea. Morte instructed his followers in the ways of the construction of machines, which were regarded as abominations by Sálemän. Thus began the Steel Wars, which pitted the mighty divinity of Sálemän's armies against the cold and ruthless steel of Morte. In the end, Sálemän's forces defeated Morte's and confined the latter's machinations to the Northern Peninsula. All of this I learned at the Northern Temple. "The Northern Ronyn instructed me that it was Imperial custom that any who were not of the Ronyn that entered one of the Temples must make his way to the other temple and pay homage to the Gods. I went, therefore, to the Southern Temple by land, guided by a Ronyn who did not give me his name. Category:The Known World